One More
by Travesty-Girl
Summary: Bonnibel is attending her first year of high school. her mom teaches at this high school and her dad left before she was born. When Bonnibel meets a new girl, she will find that this year is going to be different, but is this a good or bad change. (Trigger warnings will include depression, abuse, self-harm, and possible smut in later chapters.)


**This is my first time ever writing a story. I don't know if I will be continuing, I guess it will all depend on how the first few chapters go. On that note, please enjoy and leave any comments or questions! Thanks!**

 **Summary: Bonnibel is attending her first year of high school. her mom teaches at this high school and her dad left before she was born. When Bonnibel meets a new girl, she will find that this year is going to be different, but is this a good or bad change. (Trigger warnings will include depression, abuse, self-harm, and possible smut in later chapters. I will try to warn of these triggers at the beginning of appropriate chapters.)**

One More

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, repeated the same sound from the same alarm clock every morning at 6:00. Bonnibel woke up in the same fashion as she always did. Every day it was wake up at six, brush her teeth, comb her hair, and dress, right before she left for school. Every day it was the same old thing nothing ever changed, nothing. Her dad had left her and her mother before she was born so she never got to meet him. Her mom, on the other hand, was a teacher. She taught at the local high school and everybody knew her. But what they didn't know was the unspoken strictness of the house that nobody knew of besides her brother. From the beginning it was always excepted of Bonnibel to have straight A's, participate in every organization, play in sports, and never ever break the rules. This Isolated Bonnibel, and left her alone, ostracized by everyone around her. School was a battle ground just as much as home. So, she got up every morning, kept to herself, and pushed on.

However, today was different. Today when she got ready for school, she was preparing herself for her first day of high school. The same school that her few friends attended, and her mother taught at. When her alarm clock began its parallel tandem of noise she rose with excitement and nervousness. This was the start of a new chapter and a new experience. and she wasn't going to miss out on it.

Stepping out of the house she was met by her best friend, Lady. They met the first day of middle school, since they were both new to the school and town, they instantly became friends. Lady silently greeted Bonnibel and they continued on their short walk to school. It was a cool Autumn morning; the wind blew slightly form the north adding a small bite of coldness to the air. The leaves had just begun to turn into an array of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. They walked down an unpaved path lined with tall grass that had become yellow due to the falling temperatures. Lady spoke up against the silence between the girls, "So, what do you think the new principle is going to be like? I hear the he has a daughter, and that she isn't one to follow the rules." Bonnibel had heard from her mother that there was supposed to be a new principle taking over at the beginning of this year, but she hadn't relayed any details other than that.

"To be honest I haven't heard much about either of them. I overheard my mom talking to her teacher friends about him, but other than that I don't know much."

"Oh come on, you have to have heard something interesting about them." Lady whined.

"Well, I did hear that he used to be a senator and school board administrator. He was applying for a principle's job at a private academy, but they wanted him to have more experience, so they sent him here. That's all I know honestly." Bonnibel finished putting bother her hands up as if in surrender to her friend's questioning glare.

Lady sighed, "Fine, I believe you, but I expected more."

"You're not the only one," Bonnibel muttered under her breathe.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Bonnibel blurted, faking a smile that convinced her friend every time. Although Lady was Bonnibel's only close friend she was never able to truly talk to her about her feelings inside. The thought of explaining how people always expected something of her made her insecure and lonely was always too hard. So, the rest of the walk continued with idle chatter of the past week's events.

By the time they made it to the school there was only five minutes until the first bell. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Jake. Catch you later!" And with that Lady left with a wave to go find her boyfriend, leaving Bonnibel alone.

Bonnibel walk up the sidewalk to the front of the school with her head down nervous and excited, but unsure of how today would go. "OW! Hey, watch where you're walking!" Bonnibel had run into a strange person making them both fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bonnibel struggled to get back up and fell yet again over the other girl's guitar case.

"Hey, watch out! Here let me help you." Bonnibel grabbed the girl's outstretched hand. When she was fully planted on her feet she was able to finally get a proper look at her victim and helper. When her eyes reach the girls face her breathe got caught in the back of her throat. The girl she had just tackled to the ground accidentally was the prettiest girl she had ever met. Her hair was as black as a raven's feather, and her sink was the slightest olive tan and flawless, but it was the girl's eyes that maintained Bonnibel's gaze. Her eyes were a dark hazel color that glowed slightly red in the light of the Autumn sun.

"Umm, hello? Did you even hear me?" Shaking out of her trance Bonnibel didn't realize the girl had spoken to her.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

"I asked if you knew where the office was." The girl repeated with her arms crossed and eye brow raised.

"Oh, it's the first right when you walk in. It has big glass windows, so you can't really miss it." Replied a blushing Bonnibel.

"Okay, thanks." And the girl turned and started towards the doors.

"Wait!" Bonnibel blurted before she could stop herself. The raven-haired girl turned her head. "What's your name?"

"Marceline, I'll catch you around Princess." She replied with a wink before entering the school and leaving Bonnibel to her thoughts. _Princess?_ Bonnibel didn't know about this Marceline person, but that didn't stop her heart from beating a hundred beats per minute. _What is this? This feeling?_ Bonnibel knew then this year was going to be different.


End file.
